Centerfold/Hot In Herre
Centerfold/Hot In Herre ist ein Mash-Up aus der zwölften Episode der vierten Staffel, Kalender Boys, und wird von den New Directions-Jungs (außer Artie) mit den Cheerios gesungen. Zwecks des "Männer der McKinley"-Kalenders will Sam die Jungs in Form bringen und hat daher ein Seminar einberufen. Dort zeigt er ihnen unter anderem "Broga" (Yoga für Bro´s) und wie sie am Besten für das Shooting posen. Dabei leitet er den Song ein, während die Cheerios ihnen dabei helfen sich zurecht zu machen. Die Szene wechselt von der Umkleide in den Chorraum, wo die Jungs mit den Cheerleadern trainieren, während ihnen die restlichen New Directions dabei zu sehen. "Centerfold" stammt von The J. Geils Band aus ihrem zwölften Album "Freeze Frame" aus dem Jahr 1981. "Hot in Herre" stammt von Nelly aus seinem zweiten Album "Nellyville" aus dem Jahr 2002. Lyrics Jake, Ryder und Sam: Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, oh! Jake (Cheerios): With a little bit of (Ah, ah) And a little bit of (Ah, ah) Just a little bit of (Ah, ah) Just a little bit of (Ah, ah) Sam (Jake und Ryder): I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious, (Ah!) Flirtatious, trying to show faces (Ah!) I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez (You know) Looking for the right time to flash them Gs, (Then uh!) I'm leaving, please believing, (Oh!) Me and the rest of my heathens Check it, got it locked at the top of the Fo' Seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding Ryder (Cheerios): Years go by I'm lookin' (Na, na, na, na) Through a girly magazine (Na, na, na, na) And there's my homeroom angel (Na, na, na, na) On the pages in-between (Na, na, na, na) Jake (Sam): It's getting hot in here, (So hot!), So take off all your clothes (Eh!) Ryder mit Cheerios (New Directions): Angel is the centerfold (Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Sam mit Cheerios: So hot!), So take off all your clothes, (Sam: Eh!) Ryder mit Cheerios (New Directions): Angel is the centerfold (Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Cheerios (Jake): Mix a little bit of Ah, ah With a little bit of Ah, ah (Let it just fall out) Give a little bit of Ah, ah With a little bit of Ah, ah (Let it all hang out) Sam (Cheerios): Why you at the bar (Hey) If you ain't popping the bottles? (Jake und Ryder: c'mon) (Hey, hey) What good is all the fame if you ain't bumping the models (Hey, hey) I see you driving, (Jake und Ryder: sports cars), ain't hitting the throttle (Hey, hey) And I'll be down to do a hundred, top down and goggles (Hey, hey) Get off the freeway, exit 106 and "Park"ed it (Hey, hey) Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it (Hey, hey) Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it (Hey, hey) I spit game cause baby I can't talk it Ryder (Cheerios): Warm and fuzzy sweaters (Na, na, na, na) Too magical to touch (Na, na, na) To see her in that negligee (Na, na, na) Is really just too much (Na, na) Jake (Sam): It's getting hot in here, (So hot!), So take off all your clothes (Eh!) Ryder mit Cheerios (New Directions): Angel is the centerfold (Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Sam mit Cheerios: So hot!), So take off all your clothes, (Sam: Eh!) Ryder mit Cheerios (New Directions): Angel is the centerfold (Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Jake: Stop! Jake mit Cheerios (Cheerios): Mix a little bit of (Ah, ah) With a little bit of (Ah, ah) Jake: Let it just fall out Jake mit Cheerios (Cheerios): Give a little bit of (Ah, ah) With a little bit of (Ah, ah) Jake: Let it hang all out Jake mit Cheerios (Cheerios): With a little bit of (Ah, ah) And a sprinkle of that (Ah, ah) Jake: Let it just fall out Jake mit Cheerios (Cheerios): I like it when ya (Ah, ah) Girl, Baby make it (Ah, Ah) (in der Episode Jake: Let it hang all out) Cheerios: Oh! Jake mit Cheerios (Cheerios): It's getting hot in here, (So hot!) Sam mit Cheerios (Ryder): So take off all your clothes (Eh!) Cheerios (Jake, Ryder und Sam): I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off! (Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh!) Jake mit Cheerios (Cheerios): It's getting hot in here, (So hot!) Sam mit Cheerios (Ryder): So take off all your clothes (Eh!) Cheerios (Jake, Ryder und Sam): I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off! (Ah, ah, ah, baby, fall out!) Ryder: Na na na na na na (Jake mit Cheerios: It's getting hot in here) (Cheerios: So hot!) Na na na na na na na na (Sam mit Cheerios: So take off all your clothes) (Ryder: Eh!) Ryder (Cheerios): Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!) Cheerios mit Jake, Ryder und Sam: Oh! Ryder: Na na na na na na (Jake mit Cheerios: It's getting hot in here) (Cheerios: So hot!) Na na na na na na na na (Sam mit Cheerios: So take off all your clothes) (Ryder: Eh!) Ryder (Cheerios): Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!) Cheerios: Oh! Jake mit Ryder, Sam und Cheerios: It's getting hot in here! Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman